A Strange Love Story
by kimferdehween
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, a playboy at his high school, is neighbors with Hyuuga Hinata, a lesbian who is also a player at the same school. They both go head to head to see who can snag the most girls, but will they end up with each other instead? HIATUS.
1. I

Moaning, groaning, creaking, and cries-- that's all I fucking hear out of that god damn house! That Uchiha boy, Sasuke, (_I think that's his name_) brings a girl every night and it starts off with that and it ALWAYS ends with a chick running out of that house, crying her eyes out. I know _I_ shouldn't be talking because I'm pretty loud when I'm with one but really? Who can do that _EVERY night?!_ And you want to know the weird thing? We've never even talked in person before! We may be neighbors, but we were on either side of the line where our districts are separated and we go to different schools, so that might be one reason we may have never socialized... Whenever I come home though, he doesn't realize that I see him sneaking a peek through his curtains looking at me, hand in hand with a girl of my own. He probably thinks it's hot that I'm a lesbian or something.

Tch, guys are all the same-- _one_ reason why I decided to go with girls.

But there's one thing that I don't understand with this guy. If he was so easy approaching girls, why hasn't he had the balls to come up to my house and have a civilized conversation with me?

-

"Hinata-chan! It's time to go to school!" Hinata groaned as she brought a pillow above her head, cushioning her head from any noise. Yet again, she has not gotten a good sleep because of all that noise her neighbor was making every night. It was amazing how _no one else_ in her house, or _his house_ heard any of it-- damn Hinata's sharp hearing. Neji barged into her room as he ran over and jumped on his cousin's bed, causing her to jerk up in surprise. She glared at him while he stuck out his tongue and lunged a pillow at her. "Ne Hinata-chan, it's the first day of your senior year! Aren't you excited?" Hinata looked at Neji like he magically turned into a unicorn.

"No. And why the hell are you so perky in--" Hinata looked at her clock and looked back at her cousin coldly. "FIVE IN THE MORNING?! SCHOOL DOESN'T START UNTIL SEVEN NEJI!" The brunette smacked his cousin on the back of her head playfully as he got closer and put his arm around her. "Well, you have to wake up early so we could register you to your new school ne?" Hinata's eyes slightly widened as she broke Neji's hold and flopped back on the bed, groaning in annoyance. She had completely forgot about transferring schools.

"Don't tell me you forgot Hina-chan~" Hinata filpped the bird to her cousin as she rolled under the sheets. She _really_ hated mornings, especially on the first day of school.

Neji chuckled as he grabbed Hinata's hand, dragging her out of her bed and into the bathroom. "Go and get ready now! Were supposed to leave here by five thirty and it's already five fifteen Hinata." Finally giving up, the pale eyed girl nodded trailing towards her bathroom. Today was going to be hell.

-

"Mmmmm, Sasuke-kunnn?" Sasuke peeked out of the bathroom to see the pinkette shifting in his sheets. Sasuke straightened out his school uniform as he then sprayed himself with his favorite cologne. Last night was a wild night for him and Sakura-- they haven't done it in a few days so they were _really_ into it after a while. Even though she was just a Junior, Sasuke still couldn't believe how much of an amazing body she had. She knows about Sasuke's player-like-ways, but she still willingly does it with him. She thinks that it would pay off in the long run and he would stop his antics and love her-- He _did_ call her back most of the time whenever he was into it while he only slept with other girls once or twice.

"Saku-chan," She grinned at her nickname as she now sat up, looking at her love interest. "Get ready, I'll give you a ride to school." She nodded as she got out of the king-sized bed and took out her uniform from her book bag. When she finished, she walked towards the Bathroom and snaked her arms around Sasuke. He flashed her a disgusting look but luckilly, she didn't see it. '_Sasuke, calm down. Just deal with it a while longer... You can break the ice with her when graduation comes around..._' Sasuke sighed to himself as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked rather handsome in his uniform. "Sasuke-kun, I love youuu!" Sasuke smirked and broke the hold Sakura put on him and walked back in his room to gather his things.

"I know."

-

'_Ughh, uniforms? Neji knows I fucking hate uniforms!_' Hinata stared at the clothing that the students shared as she walked down the hallways towards the principal's office. As she was doing so, she failed to hear the whispers and see the glances people were giving her. She also didn't hear the wolf calls made out to her.

"Holy shit, is that Hinata Hyuuga?! She's sexier than what I imagined her to be!"

"Dude, I heard she's a lesbian! That's fucking hot!"

"Hey, isn't that the chick who slept with your sister Kodou?"

Neji couldn't help but grin at all the fuss Hinata was making by _just_ entering the school. His dear cousin's reputation seemed to be more so amusing then shameful towards him, but he couldn't help it! It was so much fun seeing how people reacted when they heard his cousin is gay, their expressions were priceless! But something that was shocking towards him was how Hinata was able to deal with the ladies she'd only have '_one-night-stands_' with.

Instead of shouting at them and making them run out the door crying (_Like a certain Uchiha who they lived next to..._), she would break it to them in a soft, kind matter. In every girl she's done it with, she'd never settled down with one fully, but once she explained it, her and the girl that night would _always_ work it out and in the end, would become close friends! Neji would sometimes be the one coming to Hinata for advice! It was hilarious but sad once you think about it....

"Welcome Mr. and Ms. Hyuuga!" The two Hyuuga's sat down infront of an oak table before a woman who would now be Hinata's new principal. She gave them a big smile as she handed them all the paperwork they needed to fill out. As time passed by, they finally finished, hands being almost cramped from all the writing.

"Shizune, come to my office please." Tsunade buzzed in the microphone on her desk. When a woman with black hair came in, she picked up the papers and glanced at Hinata with a blush on her face.

'_Oh yeahh! I remember her!_' Hinata gave her a smile that sent butterflies in her stomach while she waved back, face painted with red. When she was about to leave, she spared Hinata another glance and noticed that she was smirking towards her. She quickly got out of the room before anything else could be exchanged. Tsunade and Neji were watching this and couldn't help but be amused at the woman's behavior.

"Well then, here is your schedule Hinata. I hope you have a pleasant first day of school now!" The pale eyed woman bowed towards the blonde as she walked outside the office and back in the hallway with her cousin.

"So, what's your first class Hinata?" She looked at her paper as she made a petrified look on her face. "Chemistry with Kakashi-sensei." A groan escaped her lips as she started walking down the hall that lead to her class, her head hanging. "Bye Hinata! Have fun in school now!" Hinata just threw her hand up in an attempt to say goodbye to her grinning cousin.

'_This year is going to be interesting._' Neji then walked the opposite direction towards the exit of the school.

-

"Now that we are in partners class, please look at the person next to you and explain a few facts about yourselves--" Before Kakashi finished his sentence, there was a knock on the door causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look in the direction of the entrance. Kakashi paced towards the oak door and slipped through it, out into the hallway. It was a good ten minutes before he came back in, a grin visible under his mask.

"Class, it looks like we have a new student today." Sasuke brought up his head after kissing his partners bare neck, now looking in interest of what was about to come.

"Please come in." When the form walked it, almost everyone gasped, including Sasuke. '_It's that Hyuuga girl!_' She walked in front of the desk, leaning her back against it, arms crosssed. She was wasn't wearing a uniform which made her stick out like a sore thumb, but Sasuke couldn't help but notice how good her body looked. She was wearing rather tight pair checkered jeans that hugged her long legs very nicely. They were tucked inside her black motorcycle boots and every time she walked, the _clink!_ of her boots and the sound of her chains on her pants would make a sound in unison. She wore a tight black leather jacket that went down just about a good two inches above the rim of her pants and studded belt. Her sleeves were pushed up just under her elbows and her hair was in a attractive state, wild and shaggy and reached about two inches above her shoulders. A silver necklace was placed around her neck with a cross dangling from it and numerous rings were on her fingers along with a large amount of black rubber bracelets. She wore checkered studded earrings and a thin amount of eyeliner. Now we could all so why Kakashi was grinning. Pervert.

"Please, introduce yourself!" She nodded as she slowly looked around the class, observing her fellow classmates until her eyes landed on a certain someone. She smirked towards the Raven Haired boy, causing a bit of fury to come upon his face.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Her voice was like velvet, so smooth yet deep from an ordinary girls regular annoying, high pitched tone. '_That's probably a reason why she attracts girls..._' Before he knew it, Sasuke's partner who he was seducing just moments ago started to mutter to herself. "God I'd love to do her." Sasuke turned to his left with a cocked brow. "What was that?" The girl realizing what she just said turned crimson as she covered her face. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun!" He growled as he looked toward Hinata again. Her gaze never faltered when he turned away and he was startled to how she was still looking at him. '_If she's here, she's going to get all the girls here, and that cannot happen. I am THE Sasuke Uchiha, top seducer at Konoha High School for the Prestigious! I will **NOT** let some girl tarnish my reputation!_'

Sasuke started to glare daggers at Hinata who only looked back with amusement on her face.

"Well Hinata, please take a seat by--" Before Kakashi could finish his sentence, almost every girl pushed the person beside them, making the seats empty. Kakashi stared in shock as he saw what had happened, but later on tried regained his posture.

"U-Um, just take a seat beside Tayuya since one of our boy students isn't here today." A girl with fiery red hair shot up her hand as she looked eagerly at Hinata. The Hyuuga nodded as she started to walk towards the girl with an elegant stride. Luckilly, when the girls pushed their partners out from their seats, the girl sitting beside Sasuke didn't have to courage to push THE Sasuke Uchiha out from his chair. As Hinata took a seat, she discovered she sat in front of the person who's interest she caught.

"Well boys, please sit back in your seats now." The boys who were knocked off their seats glared at their partners as they say back in their rightful places.

"Now then, as I was saying before, please turn to your partner and tell them a few facts about yourselves!" A robotic unison of 'Haiii' floated through the air as the class assignment started to brew. Hinata turned towards her partner and had a good view of her. She had red spikey hair that reached down to her waist and the school uniform seemed a bit _tight_ for her. Sparking interest in her, Hinata decided it would be nice to start off the conversation. "I'm Hinata Hyuuga." Tayuya grinned as she slowly nodded, now eying the 5'9" girl in front of her. "I've heard a lot of things about you." Hinata smirked as she placed her hand on her partner. "Do I need to tell you that they're all true?"

Tayuya shuddered as she felt the warm touch on her thigh. Hinata smirked as she started to inch her hand up her skirt. Sasuke seeing this couldn't help but boil in anger while his partner was also staring, but in envy. '_Damn, she's good!_' Sasuke clenched his teeth as he glared once again at Hinata's profile. Hinata inched her face towards Tayuya's neck and playfully bit it while squeezing her thigh. "Mmmm." Before anything else could happen Hinata pulled away with a smirk on her face. "You taste good." She then faced back towards Kakashi, but she could see the blush on the red heads cheeks.

'_She looks cute when she blushes._' As Hinata thought this, Kakashi's voice rang through the class. "Ok class, that is enough for today! I hope you all got to know you partner today for they will have to be your partner for the rest of the year!" All of the girls glared at Tayuya while she couldn't help but yelp in happiness. Sasuke, having enough things pissing him off already, decided that he will have a little talk with the Hyuuga.

-

"Oi, Hyuuga." Hinata stopped paused from her walk as she turned around. She grinned as her neighbor made his way up to her. "We need to talk." Hinata crossed her arms as she leaned her back against the wall. "Nani? About what?" Sasuke glared once more at her but she couldn't help but laugh lightly. "If you keep making that face, it will stay that way forever." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he brought one hand on the wall next to her head.

"Listen, do you mind _not_ scoring any of the girls?" Hinata cocked a brow as she studied Sasuke before giving a toothy grin. "Is THE Sasuke Uchiha scared of a girl getting _some_ more than _him_?" Sasuke clenched his teeth as he looked at her sharpily. "Listen, I don't want anything stupid to happen in my senior year so I suggest you back off _my_ territory." Sasuke was surprised when he heard a scoff. "_Your _territory? Last time I checked, girls weren't possesions." It was Hinata's turn to glare at the 6'1" boy above her. His facial expression changed from a mad one, to a more composed, sly expression.

"Fine. Then I challenge you." Hinata's ears perked up as she looked questioningly. "To what?" Sasuke removed his hand from the wall and stood straight up in front of the girl before him. "Who ever can get the most girls will be this schools number one player and will have their opponent as their slave for one day." Hinata brought a hand under her chin as she replayed the offer in mind. "What do you say?" A pale hand was held out in front of her as she shook it with her own, confidently.

"Prepare to lose Uchiha."

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know I made Hinata into a lesbian but that's how the story plot goes :D I hope you enjoyed it so far though because I enjoyed writing it~ ^^! So far I like this fanfic so far XD

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! AND ALSO--

**_I DON'T OWN NARUTO! XD_**


	2. L

I fucking swear to god that girl, Hinata (_I think that's her name)_, has more moves than a damn video game! Every time I take a smoke on my balcony after getting some, there she is, hand in hand with another fucking girl getting all goo-goo-ga-ga for each other! I never knew how much that bothered me but every other day or so, it was a different girl! And no, I didn't hear or see anyone come outta that house crying! God, she's like a fucking man in a girl's body, I promise you that. I don't see why she has to get all sentimental on 'em-- were practically the same person, getting as many girls as we want, whenever we want. But hugging them and saying '_I-love-you_' and teasing? That's kiddie stuff! I get down to business right then and there and no one's complaining!

....At least I'm not.

But you know what fucking gets under my skin? The fact that she's a girl and that she has possibly scored more ass than me! I'm purposely loud every night to teach her that I am more of a man then she'll fucking ever be! Let her hear the cries! Let her hear my groans! Let her know that a _real_ man is a million times better than a woman!

-

Hinata looked up at the sky as she laid down on hill in the back of the school near the cafeteria. The sky was flooded with clouds that day and she couldn't help but smile at how fluffy and free they looked. She felt the gentle breeze kiss her cheeks with care and the green grass forming around her body. The tree she was under made blissful patterns of noise with the gust bustling through the leaves and branches. She was breathing with ease and a calmness came to her as she was at peace.

'_Finally, I can rest..._'

Before Hinata could fully be engulfed in her desired nap, she heard a cough near her left and saw a pair of feet next to her head. She looked up to see the outlining of....a pineapple? Hinata made a confused face as she murmured to herself. "A pineapple....?" She heard a scoff as the figure then sat down next to the girl. Realizing it was a boy the Hyuuga sat up, and looked towards him.

"Gomen." He nodded understandingly as it was his turn to lay on his back. Slowly bringing her back down again, looking up at the sky now with a new friend by her side. Minutes rolled by when she heard him shift. "Shikamaru." An olive colored hand was set out in front of her and she gladly shook it with a bright smile on her face. "Hinata." A friendly smirk was on his face as he laid back down once again. "I know."

Hinata laughed lightly as she quickly regained her spot next to Shikamaru. '_The news of my arrival traveled faster here than at my last school..._' Hinata sighed heavily as they sat in peace, in a comfortable silence that neither of them really wanted to break. Hinata had to admit,

this boy was pretty decent.

-

"SASSSSSUKEEEEE-KUUUUNNNN!" The Raven-haired boy cringed at the sharp, annoying voice of his best friend. Suddenly a arm was around his shoulders and he found himself walking with his friend to their next class together. "How many times do I have to say Naruto. Don't fucking call me that." Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he playfully tugged Sasuke's head towards his chest with his arm around him. "I can't help it! I thought you were so use to it by now since you hear that every night!" Sasuke couldn't help but suppress a laugh as his blonde friend said this in a high pitched voice, copying those of his ex-lovers.

"You're a real moron, you know that right?" Naruto coughed upwards with a surprised expression. "Did you JUST notice that?" Sasuke let out a deep laugh as he ruffled the blonde's hair.

"You're one reason why I don't want to change schools." Naruto pulled Sasuke in a rough hug and started to fake cry. "OH SASUKE-KUN! IF YOU LEAVE, WHO AM I GOING TO FUCK EVERY NIGHT?" Naruto started to whimper like a girl and sniff like he had been crying all night.

"Don't worry my dear Naruto-kun! I'll be here for you always!" Sasuke played along in a high pitched voice, bringing their hands together. "We'll be together forever!" Naruto sniffed again. "You promise that Sasu-kun?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke with the best puppy dog eyes he could pull off while Sasuke was having trouble to suppress another laugh. "I-I promise Naru-chan!" Right after he finished his sentence, they busted out laughing, hitting each other hysterically and it got to a point where the had tears in their eyes! On lookers couldn't help but look at them in bewilderment and wonder.

"God, you know that would never happen Naruto."

"Which one? You moving or you confessing your "_feelings_" for a girl?" Sasuke laughed once again and playfully hit his friend on the back of the head. "Both you idiot!" They walked into their next class with a lightened mood. Sasuke then suddenly had a very good feeling about the bet he made earlier that day.

**_"Prepare to lose Uchiha."_**

'_That Hyuuga has no idea what she's getting into...Hell, I'll turn her straight if that's what it takes to protect my title!_' Sasuke laughed in his head as he sat down in his assigned seat. Yep, today sure felt great for him.

-

"YOSH! WELCOME MY STUDENTS OF THE NEW YEAR!" Everyone in the gym gave a round of applause as a man with a green jumpsuit started smiling wildly, a widespread of joy crossing his face. Hinata couldn't help but laugh at his overly hyper ability to amp up the crowd. The Hyuuga was placed on the very top left corner of the bleachers that was inside her school's gym. She'd have to admit, the gym was pretty damn big; DEFINITELY bigger than her last school's gym, that's for sure. She gave a heavy sigh as she started to fumble with her gym uniform. She utterly refused to wear such short shorts so instead she insisted on wearing the boys gym uniform which was simply a navy tank top, black basketball shorts and black basketball shoes. She thought it was a lot better than wearing a dark blue spaghetti strapped shirt with shorts. A hell of a lot better.

As she was gazing upon her new teacher, she couldn't help but feel stares at her and when she looked, practically every girl in her class was staring up at her like she was some sort of god. She flashed a beautiful smile to tease them, but ended making one of the girls faint.

"MIZUMI-CHAN! Daijoubu desu ka?!" Hinata gave a low laugh as she continued listening to the man with a strange bowl hair cut now known as Gai-sensei.

"OKAYY! I SHALL BE CALLING YOU OUT IN PAIRS AND I HAVE GIVEN YOU ALL DRILLS TO DO! ONCE WE COMPLETE THEM TO THE BEST OF OUR ABILITY--" He focused his attention to a boy eating potato chips who kept munching away like there was no tomorrow--"WE WILL BE ABLE TO DO EXTRA ACTIVITIES IN THE END!" Everyone wailed in excitement and began to feel excited.

'_Nani? Why is everyone so into physical fitness here?_' As if on timing, her eyes caught banners that were being hung in the gym--

'_HOLY SHIT._'

They all had '1st Place' written on them and they consisted of the words 'Track Team', 'Kendo Team', 'Soccer Team', 'Tennis Team', 'Swim Team'-- this school practically got first place in _every_ sports competition they entered in! Hinata couldn't help but stare in disbelief of the numerous banners, over 6 of 'em, hanging down proudly from the railings. It was amazing to see that this school shared the same love of sports as she did.

After gaining a new found respect for her school, Gai-sensei called out the next pair of partners.

"Yamanaka Ino & Hinata Hyuuga!" Hinata went down the bleachers, hands shoved in her pockets, walking towards her teacher. The room started to turn tense as she saw the death glares girls shot at a titanium blonde girl while she was walking towards the other side of Gai-sensei.

"Yosh, you guys will be doing sit ups!" Hinata nodded and looked towards her partner who only nodded with a blush on her cheeks. Hinata would have to admit, she looked pretty damn sexy in that gym outfit of hers-- but she decided to keep the comments to herself for the time being. "You two will be placed there." Gai pointed to a spread of mats in front of the entries of the doors that led outside. Hinata started to walk towards the destination until she felt her partner right beside her.

'_She's probably expecting me to notice her._' Hinata gave a soft smirk as she sat down on the mat, the first to do sit ups. '_I'll show her attention._' The blonde frowned as she didn't get noticed by the paled-eyed girl and it seemed like her confidence shot down a bit. She sat down in front of Hinata and put all her weight on her hands while they were on her feet. Hinata was in a regular sit up position while Ino was on her knees, hands with a firm grip on her shoes. As Hinata started to do the drill, she wanted to push herself to do as many as she can, and possibly impress the girl in front of her.

As she kept coming back up each time her eyes focused on various places. The first time it was the wall behind her partner, the next time it was her partner's hair, and the next her eyes turned to her chest. As she focused on it after a few sit ups, Ino couldn't help but blush at the attention she was now getting. "Like what you see?" Hinata smirked as she laid back down and came up, now looking at her eyes.

"I like everything." Ino gave a shy smile as she looked down, averting her gaze from her partner. The huge timer on the wall said 3 seconds and Hinata decided to do one more sit up. Grinning, she did one more and when she got up she locked lips with Ino right on the buzzer. She darted her tongue in right away and got a pleasant moan from the blonde in front of her. Hinata let her hands drift to her waist as she started to rub them gently. She broke away after teasing Ino's lips with one last dash of her tongue and stood up.

"That was a good practice." Ino nodded as she bounced up. Hinata couldn't help but look at her chest as it bounced a long with her. '_Damn._' The Hyuuga shook her head as Ino placed something in her hand. Hinata smiled as she gave the blonde a peck on the lips and walked away leaving her breathless.

She looked at the object in her hand and grinned; It was her number.

'_Score._' Hinata mentally jumped in her head as she jogged over to the bleachers once more to hear Gai's next assignment.

'_Sasuke Uchiha, I can't wait to see the look on your face._'

-

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sasuke felt the girl go limp on his lap as he was sitting on the toilet seat of the girls bathroom. She rested her arms lazilly over his shoulders while her face was buried in his chest. '_One down._' Sasuke smirked to himself as the stench of sex filled his nose. It was currently free period he just spent ten minutes having sex with a girl-- he decided to spend the next 50 minutes to himself.

'_I can make it up tonight. Hopefully I'll have the lead by then._' He smirked again as he push the girl not so lightly off of him and on the floor out of the stall that contained them. She looked up at him with a confused look in her eyes. He sneered at her as he brought up his pants and started to put on his white collared shirt and black blazer. He tossed the used condom in the trash can as he threw a box towards her.

"What's this?" Sasuke washed his hands and looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his hair. "Birth control pills." Tears started to well up in the girls eyes as she unsteadilly stood up, looking at his face in the mirror. "I thought you loved me!" Sasuke didn't even spare her a look through the mirror and just continued fixing himself up. "What do you expect? A fucking wedding ring on your finger?" The girl brought up her panties and popped a pill in her mouth. She had a look of disbelief in her eyes.

"I-I...B-But we just--" Sasuke gave a deep chuckle and looked at the girl with a disgusted look on his face. "Do you know how many times I went through this?" With that, the girl threw the box of birth pills at him and unlocked the girls bathroom door, crying while running down the halls. Sasuke could still hear her wailing a good mile away. Feeling his male pride go up, he walked out of the girls bathroom like nothing ever happened. As he was walking down the halls all the guys gave him looks of respect and even gave him a few words.

"You banged your chemistry partner? DUDEEE!" A random class mate of his grinned as he gave Sasuke a pat on the back and went back to his business. Sasuke sighed as he strided towards the library to catch up on some work. Sasuke was a playboy, but he was a _smart_ one too. As he entered he couldn't help but feel even MORE confident at the bet he made. "Stupid Hinata. Your fate will be sealed with my skill." He smirked to himself as he logged onto a computer in the library. He earned his title fair and square and he wasn't just gonna let anyone take it;

_Especially a damn girl._

_-_

"BYE HINATA-CHANNN!" Hinata flashed a smile as she waved goodbye to the people on the bus as it rode away. All the girls were blowing kisses while some guys were waving goodbye. Sighing in relief and exhaustion Hinata started to walk slowly towards her house while thinking back to the day. During her free period, she saw that girl from her chemistry crying and she helped her out but in the end, she ended up having sex with her in a empty classroom. Hinata smiled as she marked that down in her mind. '_Uno._' Before she opened the door, she glanced to her right and saw the Uchiha leaning against his own door, a smirk plastered on his face.

Hinata returned the gesture and fully faced him now. "It'll be my turn to be loud tonight." Sasuke made a face. "HA, HA." he faked laugh with a splash of amusement on his face. "We'll see about that." And in a flash, they both entered their homes, rushing to use their phone, computer, anything that is used to communicate with people.

That night, I don't think anyone got any sleep in their neighborhood from all the noise coming from the two homes.

* * *

**A/N:** As you can see, Hinata and Sasuke don't have feelings for each other, _**YET!**_ Don't worry, I'm trying to make this realistic and by that, making their feelings come slower to them :D Bare with me please! ;w; !

**_OH! AND: _**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews~ ^^! I'm so happy I'm back in my fanfiction mood again XD I hope you like the story so far though! If you have any suggestions or wanna discuss anything with me, just mention it in a review or pm me! whichever your comfortable with ;)

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! AND ALSO--

**_I DON'T OWN NARUTO! XD_**


	3. O

No, I can't say I was surprised when Hinata told me; I think she expected me to kick her out or something judging by the look on her face when I said I was alright with it. I mean, If you've lived with her since she was around thirteen like, you'd have the same feeling too right? When she first came in after her parents decided to give her a better education, you couldn't really blame me for thinking something was up. After we settled down in my home, I got her clothes mixed up with mine because I couldn't tell who's was who's! She would laugh at how I'm stupid for not knowing which part of the laundry was mine-- I laughed at her because she was so light-hearted about the situation. But were blood cousins right? There's nothing wrong with a little teasing here or there. The very first time I absolutely _knew_ she was a lesbian was when we went to a restaurant on her sixteenth birthday (_Which was two years ago_) and the young waitress there, who also seemed to be the same age, started to give her extra glances and even blushes when she "_accidentally_" touches Hinata's hands while picking up the menus. It's not that I'm jealous or anything--

But why didn't I get the same attention? (_Sad face inserted here)_

-

"YAH! What the hell do you think you're wearing Hinata-chan!?" Hinata couldn't help but hold a smirk as she walked out of her bathroom, now looking at her reflection in her mirror. She was wearing the '_KHSP_' designated uniform in pride, straightening her posture and giving a stern face. She also noticed that it fit her taste on the comfortable scale-- and it was probably because she got the _boy's_ uniform. She wore a white collared shirt with a navy blazer on top with the emblem of her school embedded above her left breast. Instead of wearing the navy and black plaid skirt, she was wearing the navy and black plaid pants with a pair of black loafers. To make it more of her style, she added two chains to her left and still wore her rings, but no bracelets. They would get in the way when she was writing so why wear it anyways?

As Neji was waiting for his answer, Hinata started fixing her hair while looking at her cousin's confused form in the mirror. "Relax Neji, they ran out of the girl's uniform." She saw him cock a brow as he made eye contact with her through the mirror. Luckily, he broke it causing Hinata to smile in victory. '_Like shit they ran out._' Hinata laughed in her head as she couldn't help but smile at Neji's naive yet brotherly ways. '_He should have known me enough by now to know that I **requested** it._'

A sigh broke her lips as she brought out a pea sized amount of her 'Gatsby' and spread it on her hands, now spiking her hair. She fixed it to her desire as she turned to look at her cousin.

"I might as well call you _Mr. _Hyuuga if that's how your gonna look." Hinata playfully punched Neji on the shoulder as she grabbed her bag and headed out her room. Neji yelled after her as she started to run out the door, now striding on the sidewalk towards her school. "YOU BETTER GET THE GIRL'S UNIFORM HINATA-CHAN! CONSIDER IT! YOU HAVE GREAT LEGS!" Hinata laughed as she continued running, not looking back to her grinning relative.

-

"EHH?!" the two teens yelled in unison. They decided to meet each other in front of the school to tally the results of their game so far. Sasuke was dumbfounded when he saw her run towards him with in the boy's uniform instead of the girls-- if they weren't neighbors, he would've guessed that she was a _boy_, none the less a _girl_. Deciding on how they were going to reveal their results truthfully _and_ fairly, they both covered their eyes and held up the amount of fingers of how many girls they had that night. When they removed their hands at the same time, they couldn't believe the sight before them. So far,

_it was a tie._

_"NANI?!"_ Hinata looked at Sasuke's 4 fingers and then back at her own set and repeated the pattern a few times. "That's ridiculous!" Sasuke smirked as he shoved his hands back in his pockets. "Didn't think I could meet up to your limits huh Hyuuga?" Hinata grunted as she also shoved her hands in her pockets. "I'm just surprised you haven't been complaining about my volume last night." Sasuke said this as he now looked at her reaction, waiting for her to complain. She scoffed as they both started to walk into school causing a surprised expression to appear on the Uchiha's face. "I was probably too loud myself to notice."

The raven-haired boy mimicked her words while making a silly face. "_I was probably too loud myself to notice blah blah blah blah_!" When he returned back to normal, he saw a phone up to his face and saw a red button shut off. "What the fuck?" the phone was now placed in the pocket of his Number 1 rival as she tried to hold back a laugh. "Say hello to YouTube." She laughed out loud as she then ran down the halls toward her first period. Sasuke turned red, blazing with anger. '_She better not put that on the internet!_'

"HYUUGA! THIS IS FAR FROM OVER!"

-

"Ano? You must be the new student everyone keeps talking about." Hinata couldn't help but smile graciously to the man in front of her who had hair that resembled her pineapple friend from yesterday. Well, not so much but you get the point.

"Hai. I wasn't able to make it yesterday because I was filling out the forms for Tsunade-sama."Hinata felt all her classmates stares on her and couldn't help but chuckle in her head. '_My senior year will **definitely** not be boring._' She flashed a random smile out of no where for she wanted to see how dangerous it would be _this_ time, since it made someone faint before. She heard squeals of delight fill the air, making her laugh in her head. Her teacher was surprised by the sudden outburst but pushed it aside and continued on with the process of a new student.

"Well, I'm Iruka-sensei and welcome to Drama Class! Please introduce yourself to the class." The girl nodded as she turned in front of the class, scanning for any familiar faces until she bowed. She indeed saw a few faces, but one person caught her attention. Before pausing for too long, Hinata bowed a perfect ninety-degree bow before coming up, a grin on her face. The class squealed once again and Hinata gave a heavy sigh. "Ohayo. Hyuuga Hinata." She felt her cheeks becoming sore as she smiled once more before hearing a sudden thud that caught everyone's attention.

'_Not again..._'

"MIZUMI-CHAN?!" Hinata gave a light laugh towards the same girl as her teacher pointed to the seat next to the person who caught her attention when she first came in. She smirked towards her new table mate and sat beside them comfortably, still feeling her classmates stares on her body. The person beside Hinata turned towards her and held out a hand before flashing a smile that almost made her blush.

"Tsuchi Kin, at your service."

-

"Mmmmm, Hinata-channnn." Hinata started to trail open mouthed kisses on the pale skin before sealing her lips with the red lipstick covered ones, bringing the girl's right leg around her waist. Hands trailed under her shirt before they went toward her chest, giving a teasing squeeze causing the Hyuuga to groan in the passionate kiss. In return, she decided to punish the girl she had pinned against the piano after she _specifically_ said that _she_ would be the _only_ one doing the work. She lightly pushed the brunette down on the piano bench before sitting on her thighs, her legs on either side of body.

She pushed off Kin's blazer onto the floor and grabbed the girl's chest now, showing no mercy on her hold. She broke free from the kiss, but her grip never loosened as she kneaded the girl's breasts causing her to breath out heavy moans.

"This is what happens when you don't listen Kinnie-chan~" Hinata gave her a smirk before unbuttoning the girls shirt, bringing her hands under the girls bra this time. The girl gasped at the rough and intense touch of the raven haired girl in front of her, loving every second of the heated moment. "God, you're so fucking soft." The pale eyed girl muttered as she continued to tease her prey. "Hinata-chan!" the girl's mouth was now on her mid section as it slowly trailed up, attempting to find the mounds of treasure on Kin's body. Waiting to feel a sensation wash over her, the bruntte was very disappointed to see Hinata maneuvering off of her, straightening out her uniform.

Kin sat up, still on the piano bench, looking at the girl with a pout.

'_God, she's too adorable._'

Hinata played with a piece of Kin's long brown hair before she picked up her blazer, placing it on the piano. She sat on the remainder of the piano seat before placing her new lover on her lap, buttoning up her shirt while in a straddling position. A light hand caught her mid-way before a pair of lips did so as well, capturing her own. Hinata lightly brushed her tongue before breaking away, continuing to dress up her classmate before the rest of first period was over. After brushing off the girl's blazer, Hinata gave her a kiss on her neck before lifting her off of her lap, settling her back on the piano bench.

'_She's still warm._' Hinata thought in her head as she stood up now, brushing off her pants.

No one was in the Drama room for they were all outside, practicing to preform an outdoor play that was planned every year and presented at the end of the year. Hinata simply used the excuse of needing to use the bathroom while Kin's own curiosity got to the best of her and used the same excuse to follow the girl. When she saw Hinata turn a corner, she followed hastily before she lost sight of the girl down a long hallway. She continued down it in hopes of figuring out what she was doing, until she was pulled into a room, having the moment that occurred just minutes ago. It turned out she fell for a trap-- a trap that gave her one of the most incredible experiences she's ever had in her life.

"Hinata-chan." Before she could open the door to leave, Kin rushed up to her, kissing her passionately once more before placing a piece of paper in her hand at the same time.

"We may finish this tonight?" Hinata asked questioningly towards the girl, already knowing the answer.

"We _are_ finishing tonight." Hinata smirked as she lightly squeezed her butt, shifting the door open. "That's more like it."

-

"What do you mean you don't love me!?" Sasuke sighed as he zipped up his pants and took the box of pills away from the girl's hold after she popped one in her mouth. "Like I said, _I don't love you_." The girl's eyes started to well up as she started to walk backwards, unknowingly knocking some books of the shelves. "I-I thought I was different from those other girls!" She looked at him with determination stained in her eyes. "That's what I tell all of them when I fucked them." Sasuke let out a smirk before pushing passed her, out the library doors. Before he did so though, he could hear cries coming from the girl and sighed.

'_Having to go through the same thing over and over is starting to get annoying..._' His feet started to lead him to an unknown destination, not really caring since he was deep in thought. "It will all be worth it in the end though..."

"What will?" Startled at a new presence, Sasuke's feet stopped and he noticed that he was now back in the senior's hallway next to one of his friends, Sai.

"Oi Sai, you should really stop doing that." The boy gave him a grin before shoving his hands in his pockets, walking side by side with the Uchiha. "Your face is funny when I do it though. It's sort of fun knowing I scare you by just popping out from no where." They exchanged a light laugh before they parted way, Sasuke now going to English. "Ne Sai, we have to chill sometime." His friend nodded before they gave each other a "bro-hug" and turned opposite directions.

As Sasuke entered his classroom, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to him. His teacher, stomping up towards him, lightly hit him on the head with her ruler.

"Itai..." Sasuke whispered to himself as he saw her glare down at him. "Late again Mr. Uchiha?" Sasuke nodded before handing her a note that Kurenai looked through thoroughly. "You were in the library for testing?" "Hai." He answered half bored, half listening. It was true, he was testing in the library and there so happened to be a freshman there, and the rest was history.

"....You are excused. Now, take a seat!" Sasuke bowed in respect but with a smirk plastered on his face. He went towards his seat until he saw a new form beside it, returning his very own gesture towards him. "Eh? You sit _here_?" The Uchiha did his best not to ring her neck as he was sooo close to doing so before she patted him on the back. "I guess this will give us more bonding time then." Hinata flashed him an amused grin as she sighed in victory. He sat down, grunting at how he would have to sit next to _her_ now during second period.

'_Well, I'll just crush her with my news then._'

"One." Hinata re-focused her attention to her rival as Kurenai continued lecturing the class on the different types of literature that existed. "Ehhh?" Hinata said in a tone Sasuke couldn't help but point out to as "cute".

'_Nani? Why did I call her cute? Since when did I even fucking used that word?_'

Brushing off the thought, Hinata was still looking at him awaiting his explaination. "I have five now." Hinata faked a gasp, before covering her mouth in a dramatic way. "No way! I'm so surprised!" Hinata swayed her head back in exasperation as she then came back up, a grin on her face. "I do too." Sasuke's plan backfired at him as he his face brushed red.

"I'm starting to get tired of this damn tie Hyuuga." He glared at her as she made a gun with her hand and playfully blew the tip of her finger. "Don't worry, there won't be a tie by tomorrow." Sasuke gave a short laugh in the air before looking at the girl with a glint in his eyes Hinata didn't particularly like.

"That's for sure."

* * *

**A/N:** Lalalala~ Light Yuri! XD No worries! There will **_NOT_** be any sex scenes in this fic! Just taunting scenes is all that would be tempting ;3

**_THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL VIEWS ONCE AGAIN~ _**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because it looks like Sasuke had a mix of emotions in that small part if you caught it XD!

Anywhos,

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! AND ALSO--

**_I DON'T OWN NARUTO! XD_**


	4. V

When I first entered into the classroom, I couldn't help but hold a grin on my face. I knew that The Uchiha boy was going to be here, but that lesbian? God, thank you mom for transferring me back here! This year is gonna be fucking great now! Haha, the look on that jackass's face when he saw me come in was PRICELESS! I could've sworn he shit himself when he saw me return to "_reclaim my territory_". It was a pain in the ass to move back, but hey, it's all worth it now that I see these two here. I mean really? Did I hit the lottery or WHAT! I must admit though, that Hyuuga is pretty damn hot-- _too_ hot to be a lesbian. Hmmmm, I wonder what will happen if I play with her a little bit? Possibly _experimenting_ around? That sounds good to my ears, not quite sure how good it will sound in those ears of that damn Uchiha. I heard from a little birdy of mine that they were having a little competition with each other to see who could get the most girls huh?

......I hope there's room for one more.

-

"Ughhh." Hinata slammed her head against her locker as she felt her eyes slowly slip into darkness. Last night, she decided to skip the sex and actually study for a change-- but Sasuke was **NOT** kidding when he said it wasn't going to be a tie anymore. '_I swear I heard like twenty different moans._' Hinata thought as she lazily took out her books from her book bag, leaving it in her locker. She started walking towards the lunch room with her head down until she saw a familiar pair of feet in front of her. She let out a groan as she looked up into those obsidian eyes-- those _damned_ black eyes.

Sasuke smirked as he saw the way Hinata has been acting lately. "Ehhh? What's wrong _Hinata-chan_~? Didn't get enough sleep last night?" Sasuke grinned as he saw the girl in front of him flip him off and proceed to trudge her way around the impediment known as Uchiha Sasuke.

"Fuck. I couldn't even get one god damn minute of sleep!" Hinata busted out suddenly as she entered the cafeteria. She felt the stares of her classmates on her, but she didn't care. She made her way to an empty table and slammed her books down, her head following suit. '_Fuck lunch. I'm too tired to eat anyways_.' Hinata sighed as she was getting comfortable in her sitting position until she felt another person standing next to her. She figured they were waiting for her to acknowledge them, but she wasn't really in the mood-- even if it was a chick. "Ahem." Hinata grunted as she shifted her head so only her right eye could see the person casting her attention. It was that new student Kurenai introduced before everyone left for lunch; He had scruffy brown hair that stuck out everywhere and he looked to be a good 6'2". He was smiling down at her, showing his rather sharp fangs and red triangle stained cheeks. A muscular body AND the school uniform that makes him look attractive? He probably already has a fan club by this time.

"Inuzuka Kiba."

As he stuck out his hand, Hinata couldn't help but stare at it like it was an alien or something. When she's tired, you best believe she's fucking tired.

"You shake it." He stated with a smirk on his face. "No shit, jackass." Hinata mumbled under her breath as she shook his hand, taking a firm grip on it. As soon as she did so, she noticed his smile grow, if that were possible. When they broke of each others hold, he sat down beside her with a brown paper bag in his hand, bringing out his lunch. '_That's original._' Hinata thought as she turned her head so that she was engulfed in her arms once more. Shortly after she did so, she was interrupted by a person hugging her from behind.

"Hinata-chan~" The paled-eyed girl jerked up as she heard a soft voice pour into her ears. "I want to give you something." Nodding, she turned around with a new amount of energy to be face-to-face with a girl with dark green hair and deep brown eyes. Kiba cocked a brow as he saw started to look at the two with curiousity. The girl slipped Hinata a piece of paper with a blush on her face and Hinata took it swiftly, taking the girl's hand, kissing the back of it elegantly. "I'll call you tonight Misa-chan." The green haired girl turned darker as she nodded, running away in embarrassment in the eyes of her love interest. Hinata smirked as she shoved the paper in her pocket, feeling more awake now knowing that she was going to get some tonight.

"So, it's true about what they say." Hinata's ears perked up as she looked towards Kiba who had a mischievous grin on his face. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He brushed the crumbs from his sandwich off his hands as he took a sip of his drink. "You really don't have to try to get girls huh?" It was Hinata's turn to smirk as she nodded, crossing her arms while eying the young man who was continuing eating his sandwich, a sneer on his face. "They just come to me." Kiba choked on a piece of his sandwich as he suddenly gave a hearty laugh causing Hinata to look at him oddly. '_What the hells so funny._' She thought silently as she shoved his drink in his face. "You better drink this if you don't wanna die." Kiba grinned as he took the bottle away from her, drinking it with such ease. After he managed to drink enough to move down the piece he struggled on, he took a deep sigh. "Would you be willing to do mouth-to-mouth if I did choke?" Hinata glared at his smiling eyes that didn't seem to be fazed at all by her actions.

'_This girl's fun._' Kiba thought as he brought his finger and traced her face with it. "Such a beautiful girl, gone to waste." Hinata slapped his hand away just when it was about to cup her cheek. She stood up, books in hand, and calmly walked out the cafeteria leaving a victorious canine. She started to quicken her pace when she was in the hallway, soon running towards the girl's bathroom gripping the fabric above her heart.

'_Why is my heart beating so fast_?'

-

"Sasuke!"

The boy being called turned his body around as his best friend patted his back, now side by side walking into the lunchroom. "Were you talking to that lesbian just now?" Sasuke suddenly glared at his blonde friend as his feet stood still. "She has a name you know." Naruto was carrying a stunned expression as he stopped walking too, shock filling his system. "N-Nani?" Sasuke looked at his friend as he repeated his words bluntly. "Hinata." Naruto shook his head in disbelief when suddenly, he was grinning ear to ear. He poked Sasuke in his chest, causing a grunt to erupt from him. "You _like_ her don't you!" Sasuke looked away with his arms crossed and shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about Naruto. I'm just correcting your insolent language." Naruto gasped as he jumped on his friend suffocating him in a headlock.

"Don't lie to me Sasuke! I've known you since pre-k so don't make me go ape shit on you!" Finding it difficult to breath, Sasuke patted his friends arm in an expression of submission. Naruto willingly released him causing the Uchiha to take an sharp in take of breath. "J-Jesus christ Naruto, what the fuck was that?" Mr. Uzumaki put his fingers in a peace sign and placed it in front of his eyes so it looked like a horizontal 'V' and smiled brightly at the struggling raven haired teen. "It's my 'Confession-Hold-Headlock!" Sasuke chuckled as he ruffled the blonde hair on his best friend and nodded.

"Hai."

Naruto suddenly looked at Sasuke, gasping like a little fan girl. "YOU DO LIKE HER! YOU DO LIKE HER! YOU DO LIKE HER!"

Sasuke rushed to cover Naruto's mouth as he was panicking over the loudness of his friend's voice. "Shut up Naruto! That's not what I meant!" Naruto shook his head as he pushed the hand that was covering his mouth and pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. "You _so_ did mean that!" Naruto stuck his tongue out as he started dancing around Sasuke. "Sasuke likes a girl~ Her eye's are colored like pearls~ Too bad she doesn't like him~ Because she's a fucking lesbian~!" Sasuke slapped the back of Naruto's head in attempt to quiet him.

"Will you shut up! People could be listening!" A whimper came from the blonde as he glared playfully at Sasuke. "Yeah, Yeah. It's just that I never thought this day would come!" A sigh separated the lips of the Uchiha as he looked into the cafeteria, searching for Hinata. "Me neither..." he mumbled finally seeing her.

-

_flashback_

_"Ohhhh Mmmmm..." Sasuke started to nibble up the delicate neck in front of him as his hands started to work at her body. Her body tasted delicious to him, she tasted as sweet as honey and looked frail under his touch, like she was a delicate flower under the sun's harsh rays. His mouth found it's way to her mouth and soon his tongue was in her warm cavern, tasting her sweet addicting taste that he suddenly loved. Her hands found her way to his hair as she started to massage his head sensually causing the dark-haired teen to groan in response._

_"Sasuke.." She moaned out as they finally detached from each other. Sasuke's mouth started to wonder down her neck once more, trailing down to her chest area. Suddenly, he felt her hips rocking close to his making him moan out her name._

_"Hinata..._"

Sasuke sprung up in his bed as he brought his hand up to his face, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He looked down at the girl beside him and studied her features. She didn't have pale skin, she didn't have lavender eyes, she didn't have black hair-- '_She isn't Hinata._' Sasuke thought as he got out from his bed quickly, entering his bathroom.

He turned on his faucet, splashing his face with water as he was looking at himself in the mirror.

"Why her..?" He muttered as he slowly closed her eyes. '_It felt so real.._' Before anything else happened, a groan came from his bed as he snapped his eyes open, seeing the girl covered in his sheets stir. "Sasu~, come back to beddd." Sasuke nodded as he shook his head, taking one last look at his reflection. "Do...I like her?" He said to himself as he turned of his light, heading to his side of the bed slowly.

"Sasuke-kunnn, hurryyy! I'm coldddd." Sasuke secretly sneered at the girl as he still went to his side of the bed, facing away from her. The girl then put her arms around him as he laid down, settling her forehead on his back. "Goodnight Sasu-kun." Taking one last deep breath, Sasuke decided to let this go and calm himself down to get enough sleep for the morning.

"Good night Sakura."

-

Sasuke was broken from his thoughts as he heard Naruto gasp. He followed his gaze as his look hardened at the scene his eyes took on.

"Bwoh!? Is that Inuzuka Kiba? Talking to Hinata?" Sasuke growled as he nodded about to burst in the doors to ring a certain brunette's neck. "HOLD ON PARTNER!" Naruto was trying his best to hold back Sasuke even though it was painfully difficult, but succeeded once he saw him starting to recompose himself.

"What could he possibly want from her." Sasuke let out as he started to straighten himself up. Naruto studied the pair from afar and shrugged towards his BFF for life. "I guess they're just talking...?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he started to walk away from the cafeteria. The sight of his old rival and his new rival/crush talking suddenly made him lose his appetite.

-

"Hyuuga, we have to talk." Hinata felt Sasuke grab her arm as she was walking towards her fourth period class. "Ne~?" She stated cutely once more while he was pulling her out from the hallways. '_Damn, why does she have to be so damn cute_.' Sasuke thought as he was dragging her to a more reserved place. Finally, they reached a deserted area near a group of lockers and near the ledge of that second floor, Hinata immediately removing Sasuke's harsh grip from her elbow. "What is it." She spat at him venomously. Sasuke pulled his eyebrows together as he felt his heart clench at her glare. "Why were you talking to Kiba today." Hinata cocked a brow as she poked Sasuke's chest a little too hard for him. "That's my business, not yours."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, staring deeply into the paled eyed girl's eyes. "He's trouble with a capital T." Hinata sneered as she shoved her hands in her pockets, leaning against the railings of the ledge still focusing on her rival. "Oh?" Sasuke nodded as he was now in front of her, staring her down once again. "I wouldn't get involved with him if I were you."

"Blah, blah, blah." Hinata made it seem like her hand was talking as she regained her place on the rail. "Are you doing this just so it could benefit you?" Sasuke cringed at how Hinata could easily speak to him with such hatred. The Uchiha looked away, trying not to look at the girl before him for his urges were starting to become hard to control since they were so close.

'_Damn, I can't believe I just realized she's this beautiful._' The boy tried his best to loosen his collar as he let out an uncomfortable cough. Hinata looked at him with an '_I-knew-it-face_' and uncrossed her arms, moving herself away from her laid-back position now in a more stern pose. "You are aren't you?" Hinata started to glare at him and suddenly her feet started to walk away from him.

'_Shit._' "H-Hinata, no that's not it!" Sasuke ran to her hurriedly as he grabbed her shoulder strong enough to make her stop. The girl turned around and gripped Sasuke's collar with such animosity. "Then why should I listen to a damn faggot like you!?" Sasuke let out a breath as he couldn't take it anymore. "Because..." Slowly, his face started to get near her's as the only thing he could think about or focus on was those delicious plump lips of hers.

".....I like you." And before Hinata could do anything or say anything, her actions were sealed away in her body with a warm kiss from her number one enemy, or should I saw _ex_-enemy--

Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N:** OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGO?!?!? lolz THAT WAS AWESOME NE?! sorry for late update~ D: i had a lot of parties to attend to and I couldn't really update with a lot of noise around me rofl. xD

**_THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL VIEWS EVERYONE~!_** I hope you like Sasuke's confession! 'cuz i did xD

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! AND ALSO--

**_I DON'T OWN NARUTO! XD_**


	5. E

I had no idea I'd be stuck with this fucking job... Damn teenagers making me have dark circles under my eyes... Each and every day some teacher has to come in my office and report on a student who either '_violated school policies_', '_disobeyed classroom rules_', '_sexual harassment_' (_a very frequent one_), or my personal "favorite"; _Fights_. HOLY HELL, SOMETIMES I WISH THE COUNTY WOULD GIVE ME PERMISSION TO HIT THESE STUDENTS AS A PUNISHMENT! I mean, if sympathy or calm reasoning won't reach these kids, WHAT THE FUCK WILL!? Goddammit, I know, I know, it's very immature to act like this, but sometimes a steaming teapot's gotta make some noise! And you know that kid? Inuzuka Kiba? **YOU KNOW HOW MUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS IT WAS TO HAVE HIM TRANSFER BACK HERE**!? I've heard more complaints about him than _any_ other student, and it's mostly about him fighting with another student OR a student is interrupted from their "l_earning environmen_t" because of his presence... I'm considering on having him in an isolated classroom with just him and a teacher teaching him all his subjects...but then again if I do, I better send in a male teacher extra case... but if he's in _other_ circumstances..

I don't know what the fuck to do as a principal.

**-**

"What the _fuck_ happened to you!?" Sasuke glared at Naruto as he gripped the ice pack to his face, giving a look of shame and disgust at the ground beneath him. Naruto scratched the back of his head as he sat with his friend on the infirmary bed, giving him a pat on the back with reassurance. "Was it _Kiba_?". Sasuke's face glowered in darkness as he nodded a 'no' in embarrassment. Kiba would be the only one to have the balls to actually hate Sasuke, let alone lay a hand on him!

'_But if it wasn't Kiba...then who would it be?_' It took a few minutes to get it straight, but a light bulb shined brightly in the young bff's mind.

"**HINATA**?" The sudden burst of thought that flowed through Naruto's head suddenly made sense now. It _was_ Hinata! And damn, did it look like she had an arm.

Sasuke covered his best friend's mouth with his hand that _wasn't_ holding his ice pack and gave him the 'you-better-shut-the-fuck-up' look. Naruto complied easily and after Sasuke released his grip, the blonde brought his face close to his, keeping a close distance so his voice wouldn't be heard among others.

"_I know for a **fact** that Hinata did this to you!_" Sasuke gave a challenging smirk as he looked at his BFF in the eye, "_How so?_"

Naruto flicked Sasuke's head who pouted in reaction.

"_Only one group of people can actually touch you, Sasuke._" The raven haired teen leaned in as Naruto playfully slapped his face away, clearly telling him not to get **that** close. "_Back the fuck up son!_" The raven haired teen slapped the back of his friend's neck in annoyance. "_Just hurry up with what you're about to say!_" Naruto rolled his eyes as he nodded.

"_Hokay, Hokay! Well anyways, you only let people who you **let** touch you **touch you**!" _'_THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!_' Mr. Uzumaki said in his mind, but he knew that if he said that aloud right now, then Sasuke would become even more aggravated and Naruto would have a higher percent rate of getting hit in the face...again.

"_So basically, if it were Kiba he'd **definitely** do something way beyond just punching you in the face, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't me...._"

Naruto gave a sheepish smile as he taped his friend's shoulder in a creepily matter. "_And I know you got the hotts for Hinata~ AND YOU CHASED AFTER HER, IF I DO RECALL!_"

Sasuke was impressed at how his best friend could take simple clues and put them together to get the cause of the outcome of his face. Impressed, he is.

"Well then--" Sasuke sat back up, as did Naruto as he cleared his throat in seriousness. "I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want to see my face anyways..." Naruto smirked as he rested his chin in his palm. "Hence, the actuality of your face." Sasuke gave a grin as he put his friend in a headlock. "You better take that back, dobe!" Naruto gave an equally as big grin as he tried his best to remove himself from the grip of THE Sasuke Uchiha, "Like hell!"

The two continued fooling around, but the subject still fluttered in Sasuke's mind to where it was _too_ familiar.

'_I guess I'll just forget that incident ever happened._'

Gradually Sasuke started to loosen his grip on Naruto as he started to drift off into his own little mind again, that is, until Naruto tripped him up with a question that seemed to really _get to him_.

-

"HE DID **WHAT!?**" Hinata gave an 'i-know-right' look to her cousin as he sat in his chair, his composure completely effected at the statement his cousin had JUST said. "But wait, doesn't he know you're--"

"_YES!_" Hinata practically yelled. "That's why I'm even _more_ confused!" Neji shook his head as rested his chin between his index finger and his thumb, the thinking position which became infamously common in the this household.

"This Uchiwa kid--"

"Uchiha--"

"Same thing,"

Hinata rolled her eyes as her cousin gave a playful smile, but continued his point of statement. "Did he _really_--"

"**_YES HE KISSED ME__!_**"

"HE REALLY DID!?" Hinata patted her cheeks in a frustrated matter as she made a face that matched the same matter. "**SHOULDN'T THAT ALREADY OBVIOUS, NII-SAN!?**" Neji tried his best to keep a serious face on the subject, but the pleasure of finally seeing Hinata confused was..._amusin_g. Oh Neji, you sick bastard you.

"Well wait, what did you do _after _he kissed you?"

Hinata wasted no time stating her answer.

"I punched him in the face!"

...

......

.........

The burst of Neji's laughter filled the room, enlightening the mood and situation, tenfold. Hinata has _NEVER_ seen her cousin laugh like the way he is now, so it was quite a sight to see this actually happening. Viewing Neji's laughter was both a pro and a con; she would laugh too at it what she did with ease, but she only knew Sasuke as a serious playboy, and she wasn't so sure after she punched him in the face, that he'd be giving her any attention soon.

Finally, after a good twenty minutes, the bubbly cousin paused and caught his breath.

"Jesus christ Hinata, I don't know what to say!" A small chuckle followed after and the female Hyuuga cracked a small smile. "I mean, I can just _imagine_ what his face looked like!"

This time, Hinata was pulled into the laughter, slowly letting it consume her from the inside out; Might as well have _some_ fun with the situation...Sasuke was an asshole after all...

'_Wait, but he said he liked me..._' Immediately the laughter got trampled, burnt, and buried to the ground as her mind began to spin once more. **THE** Sasuke Uchiha liked **HER**, Hyuuga Hinata. HOW THE FUCK COULD THIS BE HAPPENING? Neji was still filled with laughter to an extent to where he was actually on the ground, holding his stomach, face red and everything. Letting her cousin become a bystander, Hinata couldn't help but think back to that moment in the hallway...

'_NO! The more I think of the situation, the more confused I am!_' Hinata gritted her teeth as she balled up her fists, punching the closest wall in frustration. "Dammit Sasuke!"

Hinata's angry vein was popping out of her head now. She should've never caved in to his "_idea_" of seeing who could pick up the most women! (_obviously it was her, she thought_) And she should've known better than to even get _involved_ with the Uchiha boy!

Before she could think anymore heavy thoughts, a firm hand was placed on her shoulder as she saw her cousin behind her, a serious expression suddenly displayed on his face.

"Hinata, I know that you're a lesbian, but if I do remember before, there was that stalker guy of yours from a while ago--"

"Which one?" Neji gave a smug smile at the small joke as he continued on.

"The one who forced a kiss on you on Valent--"

"OHHHHHHH ,that one!" The thought of this guy made Hinata's angry attitude turn instantaneously into one of disgust and fear. Dear lord, that man was absolutely horrid.

"He kissed you, but you seemed to have handled it with ease..." The sense of the Hyuuga boy making a point with his dear cousin was soaring though Hinata's system. What _exactly_ is he getting with this?

"Your point is...?"

Neji's eyes squinted a bit before he removed his hand off of his cousin, bringing it under his chin once more.

"...Why can't you handle the situation the same way as before? I mean, him and Sasuke are practically the same."

The young man gave a quick insisted cough before continuing.

"Minus the stalking thing, that is."

Lavender eyes were stated in utter confusion as the Hyuuga woman's mind tried to look hard and long for the answer to the question. But see, there was no avail.

Silence bared the room for a good five minutes as Neji stared at Hinata, giving her a fair amount of time to answer. Seeing that there wasn't going to be a _clear_ one anytime soon, he stated the same question...in a different matter.

"Be truthful to me Hinata..."

_-_

_"**Did you like the kiss?**"_

_-_

_"No."_

_"Yes."  
_

**

* * *

**

**YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

_A/N_: HOT DENG I'M BACK WITH FLAMING BUNS OF STEEL LOL. my laptop is fixed, THANK YOU JESUS TTOTT~ alright, LET'S CONTINUE THIS BABY! :D


End file.
